


EdgeBerry scenes

by Tically



Series: That's Undertail, baby! [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fontcest, Incest, M/M, edgeberry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 11:52:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tically/pseuds/Tically
Summary: Little ficlets, character moments





	1. Chapter 1

Fell sits on a stair, huddled in a blanket. Blue gives him a steaming cup of cocoa, with the marshmallows arranged in a smiley face.

Fell regards it, and looks up at the beaming, animated face as Blue chatters on about keeping himself in good health and lucky he’s got the best host ever, mweh heh heh!

He feels the beginnings of a smile twitch at the corners of his razored mouth.

…

“Make yourself at home!” Blue’s chipper voice cut through Fell’s brooding, and he turned to the smaller skeleton with a start.

“My brother won’t be back for another few hours, but I’d rather your first impression of him not be - err - drunk. So you can sleep on my bed, and I will take the floor!” Sans busied himself gathering extra blankets and lit up a lantern on his desk, sending a slowly rotating sprawl of stars and planets across the walls. Sans turned out the overhead light and excitedly patted the rocket ship bed. Positively gleeful, and looking for all the world like a teenage monster ready to exchange gossip at a sleepover.

Admittedly, Fell considered, it was excellent mood lighting. Put some red silk sheets and a couple candles, and he would feel right for romance.

Sans patted the bed once more, beaming.

Fell disregarded that last thought. Just how old was this monster?

…

“It is bad? Where you come from? You just seem very tense. You will not get to sleep if you can’t relax.”

Fell shifted a bit. The two skeletons had moved to lay on their sides, each propping their skulls up with an arm. Sans had read something in the dating manual about “mirroring” someone’s body language to create a sense of familiarity and closeness, and was delighted that this appeared to be working on the other skeleton. Making friends was really easy!

“Tense is normal in my world,” he settled upon. “One must always be on their guard. Surprise attacks can happen anywhere.”

Sans blinked at him with softly glowing blue eyelights. “That’s–I can’t imagine something like that.”

Fell relaxed back onto a pillow and sighed. “That is not surprising. You must have no point of reference. No one I have come across in this town has any LV.”

Sans nestled his head into the crook of his arm. “But you do?” he asked, quietly.

“I do,” replied Fell, even quieter.

…

“It gets very lonely. I spend most of my time in this room, making battle scenarios and reading. My brother isn’t around a lot. He has a lot of friends so he doesn’t need me. …I miss him sometimes.”

“…I know that feeling.”

“So it’s a good thing I have you, now! Mweh heh heh, we both have one more friend to keep the loneliness away!”

“…Yes, I suppose you are right.”


	2. How the other two feel about HoneyMustard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In a timeline where Red and Stretch have an established relationship

Fell paced angrily in the sappy, not quite similar version of his house. He was fine. He was NOTHING BUT FINE.

So WHAT if his waste of a brother went off with that useless walking chimney instead of going home with him? So what? Good! Get him out of the way for a while, yes.

For the fifth time this week.

Fell felt the urge to smash a fist through the coffee table, but manners wouldn’t allow it. Instead, he sat down with his skull in his claws, fuming.

How dare he? How dare he?! That ungrateful pile of bones, hadn’t Papyrus done everything for him? Hadn’t he kept him fed and clothed and sheltered, and alive?

And this was his gratitude? To be replaced?!

Manners be damned. He kicked at the table, sending it flying to slap upright against the wall, next to a startled-looking Blue.

Oh. “Apologies,” he gruffed out.

“It’s okay,” came the strained but cheerful response.

“I’ll–replace the lamp–”

“It’s _okay._ ”

Fell returned to his seat as Blue came toward him, his smile twinged with a disconcerting amount of sympathy. Great, the last thing he needs.

“You know, other-brother,” Fell cringed at the nickname. The blue Sans carried on loudly without noticing. “If there is something bothering you, the magnificent Sans is ALWAYS willing to lend an ear!” Blue posed in front of an exasperated Fell, hand on hip and saluting, “Anything to help a friend!”

He looked ridiculous, Fell thought. With his baby blue scarf and baby blue boots and too-large shoulder pads. Like a doll. An adorable, defenseless doll. So protected from the evils of the world. So stupid.

It must be nice.

Fell mentally slapped himself before that thought took root. He got defensive.

“Why would I have anything to talk about with someone so WEAK,” he brayed. Blue’s smile twitched down. Fell spoke as if he had tasted something disgusting. “I don’t take advice from level one monst–”

“Quit being a dick, Papyrus.”

Fell’s mandible snapped closed in shock. He had never heard the other skeleton sound pissed, let alone curse.

Blue rolled his eyelights at the reaction, cocking his hip almost sassily as he geared up for a Sansational Sans trademark lecture.

“You’re always so mean. All the time! You just say the nastiest things, and it seems like you save the nastiest for your brother.

“You’re upset because he’s been spending more time with my brother than you, right? That’s it, right? Well,” he huffed, shuffled his feet like he was uncomfortable though still standing proudly. “You’re not very fun to be around!” He finally shouted, pointing into Fell’s conflicted face.

There was a minute of silence while Sans pointed awkwardly and Papyrus stared into his eyelights. Fell didn’t know what to say, exactly. For once. So he didn’t. He just listened.

Sans let out a huff and looked to the side, relaxing into a normal stance. “Look, my brother is, well, he’s actually pretty great, despite being completely unmotivated.” Blue’s face split into a dopey smile. “He has an open heart, a wonderful ability to heal. It’s like he can sense what a monster is most needing, and he gives it to them.”

The smile fell, and gave way to an almost resigned humorless laugh. “I know your Sans needs him right now, and,” Blue wrung his scarf nervously, “even someone as great as I am is not so selfish as to demand all of Papy’s time.” He looked down.

Fell realized just now how similar this normally bright skeleton was to his own sarcastic brother. With the happy facade torn away and the stress and heartache seeping through, well…they really were identical, weren’t they?

Fell swallowed thickly. This Sans looked that sad because of him, too. Maybe that was his talent. He makes Sanses look their age. His orange counterpart makes them look youthful.

Seeing the evidence so plainly in front of him like this, he was filled with regret.

Fell closed in on himself. Well, then. He deserved this, didn’t he?

Blue stepped into the other skeleton’s space, and gently took a hand between his own. “Stay with me a bit,” he said, empathy cooling his voice. He looked off to the side, gathering his courage. “I know I’m not a replacement for what you’ve lost. But, maybe…I can ease the pain of what we’re both feeling.”

Fell met his eyes, and saw within them a mirror. This monster was the spitting image of his brother, but his heart…

His heart called out with the same voice as his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9/7/2016


	3. NSFW

Sans moaned lowly as he sunk down on Fell’s cock. Sockets closed, teeth parted–he just enjoyed the moment, the feeling of being filled, the strange ribbed sensation of his lover’s numerous piercings inside of him.

As much as Fell admired the view, the silence was unnerving. If Red had sat still on his impressive girth, Papyrus would have assumed he was being difficult and bucked into him harshly a few times to rouse him.

But this Sans was different, it couldn’t be laziness, and he couldn’t be overwhelmed by the magnitude of his cock. They had done this before, so that couldn’t be it. Awkwardly, Fell poked at Blue’s sternum.

“You are normally so animated. Are you alright?”

Sans took a breath before answering. “Yes, I just–” His sockets opened, and Fell was stunned to see twin blue hearts staring at him.

He wrapped his arms around Fell’s neck. “It feels so…” The little skeleton trailed off into a kiss as his lover began to rock his hips.


End file.
